To Have You for Christmas
by sharonflynns
Summary: Virignia and Andy share their first Christmas Eve together (oneshot)


Andy waited up anxiously for Virginia to come in the door, a small velvet box held in his hands. The fabric was soft as his thumbs smoothed the outside. He only hoped that she'd be impressed with the contents. A larger box sat beside him on the sofa, both gifts he'd handpicked for her.

Technically this would be their first Christmas together. They year before they'd both parted before the holiday to be with their separate families, but this year it was different and it didn't feel like their families were so separate anymore. If the Los Angeles ground bar of snow could make him forget that Christmas was coming soon, Virginia's constant around the house was a charming reminder. Virginia hardly ever sang, hummed even, but he was quick to learned that Christmas was by far her favourite time of year. Anyone could tell by the spirit that radiated from her subtly more apparent smile and endless baking. Once Provenza had caught on to her festivity, he'd suddenly started hanging around a lot more, which meant much less cookies for Andy.

Most would be annoyed with having to work on Christmas Eve, but Virginia put on her skirt suit, white jacket and topped it off with a santa hat before heading out the door. Andy had stopped her in the hallway below the mistletoe she'd hung, before leaving every morning. He'd have to remember to have her put it up earlier the following year. He liked seeing the smile it brought to her face every time he stole a kiss, and the idea of it always being there whenever he was in the doghouse or well on his way. Something about him and his dorkiness couldn't allow her to stay angry with him.

She was smiling when she left the house, he only hoped that she'd had a good day. She sounded like she had every intention to stay in that hospital until she'd seen every last patient smile. It was nearing nine o'clock and he was starting to worry. He set up the living room with a few candles and left the fireplace to light the room. The christmas tree was lit, and he'd boiled the kettle for her, knowing she'd likely want a cup of tea once she got home. The whole living room smelled of nutmeg from the candle she'd been lighting every night that week.

Andy was about to pull out his phone and call her when he heard the door open from down the hall.

She set down a handful of cards with their names marked on them and looked around the room for him. "Andy!"

He perked at the sound of her name and stood from the couch, tucking the small box into his inside pocket and made his way toward her to take her coat.

"You'll never guess who I operated on today."

He grinned from the excitement in her voice. "Who?" He said, hanging her coat and giving her a shoulder to hold on to while she removed her heels. _"Santa Claus!"_

She stood on the tips of her toes, kissing his lips quickly before heading to the kitchen to retrieve her letter opener. "He was hosting a party for his son, and somehow ended up with a ski pole between his rib cage."

She took the envelopes one by one and peeled them open, setting them up on the counter along with the rest of their growing collection. "He should be fine, but it's a shame he'll have to spend Christmas in the hospital."

Her mood began to dim from the idea. Andy decided to interrupt once she'd calmed and laid his hands on her lips. "Hey… I have an idea."

Her eyes met his eagerly, as she set down the empty envelopes on the counter.

"What do you say about opening a couple of gifts early?"

His hand combed her hair over her shoulders, as he slowly found himself getting lost in her deep green eyes. "Andy, I don't have anything to give to you."

She felt horrible for not thinking of that earlier. She began thinking of things she could let him open early. "That's okay, we can do the rest tomorrow, but I really want you to have these tonight."

She gave him a small smile in return, relieved her plans wouldn't be spoilt for Christmas day.

She let him take her hand and draw her to the living room where the he'd lit the fire. Her heart couldn't help but melt from the idea he'd thought of her and planned it all out.

He sat beside her on the couch, handing her the bigger gift box first. "Now before you open the first one, theres one condition."

She looked at him with big eyes. "Theres a _condition."_

She wondered what on earth he was up to this time. "You have to use it tonight."

Her eyebrows creased as she pondered what was inside the lightweight box. "What does that mean?"

He grinned playfully, "You'll have to open it and see."

Her hands gracefully untied the ribbon, as if she'd wreck the contents if she wasn't careful. Once the bow had slipped off, she pealed off the wrapping paper and opened the box to reveal a small garment. She lifted the red negligee from the tissue paper and looked over at him with a knowing look, now understanding his condition.

"I had to… Red is your color."

She couldn't help but giggle from the very idea he had gone into a store and purchased it himself. She didn't think he had it in him. "You say that about every color!"

"Yeah, and I mean it every time. You are beautiful and I think _this_ will look beautiful on you, later on."

She thanked him with a kiss, unable to resist his boyish grin.

"Thank you Andy. I think it's lovely."

His grin began to fade, the wrinkles of his face fading as he withdrew another smaller gift from his jacket, nearly the size of his hand.

The red velvet triggered her heart to start racing. He'd bought her jewellery!

He held it out to her, allowing her to take it into her own hands. " _Andy…_ " she only began, her voice trailing, unable to put her thoughts to words.

He waited eagerly for her to find what was inside. "Open it."

She lifted the top of the box and gasped when she saw the diamonds sparkling. No one had ever bought her a necklace before, or anything quite as beautiful.

She ran her fingers over the white gold chain and small diamonds, completely speechless. "Here, let me put it on you."

He took the dainty piece in his hands and undid the clasp, gesturing for her to turn for him. She held her hair up, while he worked at the clasp, then letting it lay against the nape of her neck. She faced him, hardly able pull her hands away long enough for him to admire. _"Beautiful."_

Her cheeks blushed a deep shade of red.

The way the fire flickered across from her and lit her face, had Andy irresistibly drawn to her. The silk red blouse was complimenting the necklace perfectly. She really did look beautiful in red. It brought out the green in her eyes and the brightness of her smile.

His smoothed the softness of her cheek down to her delicate jawbone. The soft pink lipstick she'd left the house in had since faded, leaving her lips soft and natural. The corner of her mouth quirked when his hand met the sensitive spot of her neck that never failed to drive her wild. He pulled her into him, drawing her lips to his and kissing her passionately.

She got lost in her surroundings, focusing purely on him as her hands held the lapels of his blazer. With her lips barely parted, just their tongues to intertwine.

Her hand rose to his chest, as she caught her breath. " _Wait…"_ Her eyes fluttered open and met his. "I have a promise to keep."

He watch her disappear down the hall with her present and return a few minutes later. She simply took his breath away.

For the rest of the evening she gave herself to him in front of the fire. The garment had gotten lost on the floor sometime during their stumbling to the bedroom, where they spent the remainder of their evening. And in the early hours of the morning, she had curled into him and fell asleep, heavy with exhaustion. She'd couldn't believe she'd gone through so many Christmas' without him, never knowing what she was missing, and she was grateful she'd never have to again.


End file.
